


By Your Side

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [38]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Car Accidents, Future Fic, Injury, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: tomboyinadress on tumblr prompted: Can you write a fic about Simon and Bram being married and one of them getting really hurt (idk car accident or something) and the other one freaking out, but in the end everything is ok? Sorry, I just love to torture myself with some fluff/ angst!





	By Your Side

Bram was typing away on his laptop when he got the call.

He looked at his phone, smiling at his husband’s picture that accompanied every call from him. It was from their wedding, Simon looking as handsome as ever in his wedding suit.

Bram had taken the picture when the event had settled down and Simon had a few champagnes. His head was tilted to the side, fondly looking at Bram, his expression was one of simple content. As though he was finally doing what he’d always planned to do.

Bram picked up the phone, “Hey love…”

“Hello,” an unfamiliar voice responded.

“Who is this?” Bram was confused, wondering why this stranger had Simon’s phone.

“Hello, sir. You were listed in Mr. Spier’s phone as an emergency contact,”

“Who is this?” Bram repeated himself, his panicked state not allowing himself to think further than that thought.

“Sir, I am an attendant at St. Peter’s hospital. Mr. Spier was in a car accident that left him with a head injury. We need you to get to get here as soon as you are able,”

Bram didn’t stop to think, he just started running.

* * *

It took him ten minutes to realize that there was no way he would be able to get to St. Peter’s on foot, and decided to catch a cab.

Bram briefly regretted sitting in the car because it gave him a moment of silence to absorb the information he’d been given.

And Bram knew he couldn’t think about it…thinking about him would render him useless and he needed to put Simon first. Bram didn’t consider himself as overly pious, but he began to pray to any deity that would listen.

* * *

He raced inside before the cab even stopped, tossing whatever cash he had in his pocket and hoping it would be enough.

“Simon. Simon Spier,” Bram said breathlessly to the man at the front desk.

“I’ll need your name sir,”

“B-Bram Greenfeld,” Bram replied, his voice shaking now. “I’m his husband.”

The man nodded as he looked through some files on his computer.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Greenfeld. Dr. Moore will be out here in a few minutes,”

It took all of Bram’s self-control to compose himself in that instance, knowing any outburst would keep him farther from his husband.

Bram paced near the waiting room, unable to keep still for a second. It seemed like an eternity before he heard a voice call out, “Mr. Greenfeld?”

“Here! I’m here,” Bram raised his hand instinctively.

“Mr. Greenfeld, I’m Dr. Moore,” she said, introducing herself formally and grasping Bram’s hand in her own.

“Please just tell me he’s okay,” Bram said, his voice cracking.

She nodded, and Bram felt like he could breathe again. “Your husband is doing well, Mr. Greenfeld. We’ve got him stabilized and on pain inhibitors.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course,”

* * *

Bram expected Simon to be asleep when he got into the room, but his Simon was sitting upright on his bed. He looked up at Bram with a sleepy look on his face, and Bram understood just how heavy the pain medication was.

An I.V was connected to the arm that was not in a cast, and when Bram got closer to the bed he saw the small cuts on Simon’s face.

Bram was afraid to touch him, enveloped by the fear of injuring his husband more. He chose to softly touch his fingers, letting Simon know he was really there.

“He was wearing his seatbelt and the airbag deployed successfully,” Dr. Moore explained but Bram was barely processing any of it.

She exited the room after that, deciding to give the two of them space.

“Bram,” Simon mumbled, and Bram noticed a bruise on his throat, raising his head forward and upwards to look at his husband.

He reached towards the mark and stopped himself just in time.

“I think it was the seatbelt,” Simon explained in a hoarse voice. “But I’ll be okay,”

It seemed as though Bram needed to hear that from Simon himself, and it was what finally broke him down. Tears flowed from Bram’s face as his entire body shook with the force of his sobs.

“Bram…don’t cry,” Simon managed to get out, and Bram could hear the added pain in his voice.

“It’s my fault,”

Simon furrowed his eyebrows in obvious confusion, wondering why in the world his husband would say that.

“I was supposed to get the groceries last night and I didn’t and that’s why you went to get eggs and…and why are you rolling your eyes!?”

“Because I thought I married a logical man,”

“I…” Bram stuttered out. Even in an injured state, Simon could leave him speechless.

“It’s not your fault Bram. There was an idiot who ran a red light and the only reason I’m here is because you always remind me to wear my seatbelt,”

“I’m supposed to be comforting you,” Bram sniffled, as Simon grasped his hand.

“Oh don’t worry. You’ll have your fair share of that,” Simon glanced at his cast. “For better or for worse, right?”


End file.
